Love of a Friend
by SwanQueen1
Summary: When Emma and Elsa go to see Regina, Emma accidentally puts her friend in danger. FrozenSwan.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Once Upon A Time.

Emma and Elsa headed towards the mausoleum, Elsa still unsure whether this was a good idea. The Spell of Shattered Sight was underway. Why would anyone purposefully piss someone off that already hated you without the spell? But she kept her comments to herself, knowing how stubborn Emma could get.

The two blondes stopped in front of the mausoleum on Emma's command. Emma leaned down and picked up a small stone and threw it at the door. The air surrounding the building rippled to life and the rock bounced off it.

"A force field" Emma said. "Of course" She took a deep breath and held her hands in front of her, closing her eyes in concentration. Seconds past and nothing happened.

She opened them again, frustrated and embarrassed to be shown failing in front of her friend. However Elsa, understanding the difficulty in controlling your powers, laid a gentle hand on Emma's shoulder and said softly, "You can do it"

"Okay" Emma breathed. She closed her eyes again and breathed in and out, calming her nerves. A small twitch of a smile appeared on her face as she felt the familiar warmth spread to her hands and a shot of white light burst from her palms and destroyed the force field.

"Now comes the easy part" She said, walking in the building.

"What's that?" Elsa asked.

"Being prickly"

The two friends headed down the stairs and stopped short at the sight in front of them.

Regina was sitting on a chest, in full queen mode with her low cut black dress with dark red trimmings. She looked up at the sound of their approaching footsteps and smiled.

"A little late for halloween, don't you think?" Emma said with a nervous chuckle.

Regina got up and Emma continued, "How do you walk in that?" She gestured to the long flowing cape.

"With the posture and dignity of a queen" Regina shot back. She took a glance at Elsa and growled, "What is she doing here?"

"I'm here just so I can see the look on your face when she tells you the truth" Elsa recited her lines from what her and Emma discussed.

"Tell me what?" Regina asked, fighting back curiosity.

"To tell you that bringing Marian back was no mistake" Emma told her.

A hint of anger rose in Regina. "Tell me something I don't know"

"What you don't know is why. I wanted to destroy any chance of happiness you could have with Robin. I wanted you to see me and Hook together and show you that a villain can never have a happy ending"

While Emma said this, the anger rose and bubbled to the surface. With a snarl of rage, Regina shot out her hands, magic pulsing around her body. Instead of a fire which was what Emma had expected, the magic was sent in Elsa's direction. Elsa was slammed against the marbled wall. Her cry of pain was cut short by a gurgle as the magic wrapped around her throat and cut off her circulation of air. She was held there, suspended in mid air, her fingers clawing at the magic in vain.

Emma looked on in horror. This wasn't suppose to happen. The ribbons on their wrists should have been burned by Regina's hatred and they should have been running by now. Instead she was witnessing Elsa slowly being suffocated to death. She turned to Regina who was wearing a sadistic smile on her face.

"Regina stop this!" Emma shouted.

"Why should I do that, dear?" Regina tightened her hand, her fingers bent like claws. Elsa's eyes widened as the magic around her throat tightened as a result. "You took away my happy ending and now I will take away your friend"

"Please" Emma begged. "This is between you and me. Don't drag her into this"

Regina snarled and tightened her hand even more. Elsa's eyes rolled in the back of her head and the room started to darken.

Emma turned to her friend to see her face was starting to turn blue. Panic and anger rose inside her, twisting and developing into something that should be feared by all.

"Stop it!" She screamed, a hand shooting forward. Magic hit Regina full force and she slammed into the opposite wall.

Elsa slid to the ground, gasping and gagging. Emma didn't give her anytime. She grabbed Elsa by the arm and hoisted her up. "Come on. We have to go now!"

Elsa's vision was blurred but with the help of Emma, they both managed to get out of the mausoleum and running across the cemetery. Without looking back, Emma waved her hand, bringing back the force field.

"Emma?" Elsa said softly. "Say something"

Emma and Elsa had gone to the safety of Snow and Charming's apartment. They were both upstairs, sitting on the bed they shared. Emma hadn't said a word on the ride home and it worried Elsa.

"There is nothing to say" Emma whispered, tears glistening in her eyes. "I put you in danger. I nearly got you killed"

"It wasn't your fault"

"Yes it was"

"No it wasn't" Elsa argued. "It was Regina's"

"I taunted her. I poked the sleeping dragon until it awoke. It would be better if you would leave and not come near me again. I'll have Granny set you up at the Bed and Breakfast"

"But Emma-"

"Elsa, please leave"

"No"

That word, that single word of defiance made Emma look at her in shock. "What?"

Elsa looked her straight in the eyes and said firmly, "I'm not going anywhere. We are in this together"

A single tear slid down Emma's face. "Please"

Elsa caught the tear with her finger and whispered, "Don't cry"

Emma shattered.

Tears flooded her eyes and spilled down her face. Elsa pulled her in for a hug and shushed her gently. Emma nuzzled her face in Elsa's neck and sat there, weeping and crying, "I almost let you die! I almost let you die!"

"I'm here" Elsa whispered repeatedly in her ear. She kept doing that until Emma calmed down enough for her to push her back to look her in the eyes.

Emma's eyes were red and puffy and dry tears marked her cheeks. "I'm sorry"

"There is no need for apologies" Elsa said gently.

"I just couldn't bear the thought of losing someone I love. I have already lost so much"

Elsa's eyes widened momentarily at the sudden confession before softening. She cupped Emma's face in her hands and leaned in. There was no movement from Emma, not a single sign of backing away.

The moment their lips touched, both girls gasped. The brush of lips led them to desire more. Emma kissed her again with passion, entangling her fingers in Elsa's platinum blond hair. A small whimper escaped Elsa' mouth and she kissed back forcefully, wrapping her arms around her body.

Both girls kissed until they were out of breath. Bringing their foreheads together, they looked into each other's eyes and for the first time, felt at peace.


End file.
